The present invention relates to a game system and a game control method, more specifically, a gate system and a game control method for players competing in quizzes, etc.
As a game system for a plurality of uses competing by means of game systems, etc. installed in amusement facilities, etc., recently a game system for players in nationwide amusement facilities participating by connecting the game systems by internets is proposed.
As such a game system is known the game system as disclosed in Patent Reference 1 in which a number of players all over a country take part in to compete in answering questions in a quiz. In this game system, a number of players participate at the same time in one quiz game called the nationwide online competition so as answer questions by getting answer rights by quick pushes, etc. and compete in their points based on the correctness of their answers.
In this game system, however, a player can get no answer right and cannot easily enjoy the game, when the levels of the other players are too high. Oppositely, a player becomes less intensive to the game and cannot easily enjoy the game, when the levels of the other players are too low,
Patent Reference 1 is Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2004-261236.